1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise bench and dumbbell, and more particularly to an exercise bench and dumbbell combination for allowing users to easily use either or both the exercise bench and the dumbbell device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercise benches or apparatus may comprise a bench member to support the users, and a trolley device attached to the bench member and having a weight stack for allowing the users to conduct weight lifting or training exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,916 to Voris discloses one of the typical exercise benches or apparatus including a trolley device attached to the bench member and having a weight stack provided therein. The users may lie on the bench member, and may hold and pull a handle member to move or lift the weight stack up and down, and to conduct weight lifting or training exercises.
However, the weight stack normally includes a heavy weight that may not be easily operated by various kinds of persons. In addition, the weight stack is slidably positioned in a frame, and may not be easily moved to the other places or positions, and thus may not be easily operated by the users.
The typical dumbbell devices may be easily moved to the other places or positions, and thus may be easily operated by the users at any place or position.
When the users would like to exercise with both the exercise benches and the dumbbell devices, the users may have to purchase both the exercise benches and the dumbbell devices. In addition, the typical exercise benches do not provide any support members to support the dumbbell devices, and may have to prepare or purchase additional stools or desks to support the dumbbell devices. It is thus difficult or inconvenient for the users to exercise with both the exercise benches and the dumbbell devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise bench and dumbbell combinations.